Kingdom of Bad Eggs? (Free to Join roleplay.)
Plot: The Kingdom of Acorns is under attack! However, this time it's not Eggman's usual forces but an elite terrorist group of Mobians known as his Bad Egg Unit. While the kingdom's forces and the Freedom Fighters stand ready to defend the throne, these mysterious super criminals are mighty and the kingdom cannot hold out forever. Will the doctor's goons triumph or will the Acorn flag still fly high overhead? (Free to Join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Trisell Chronos (Uhny Uftz) *Vito mikes personality Involved Characters *The Bad Egg Unit (main antagonists) *Ophelia the fox (antagonist) *Apex the Dolphin (antagonist) *Thorn the Monkey. (antagonist) *Eggman Empire (Supporting antagonists, wouldn't want to get their hands too dirty when someone else can do it for them.) *Asonja the Hedgehog (Neutral/Antagonist) *Zhao Ling the Tiger (Antagonist) *Axel the Hedgehog (Protagonist) *Amy Rose (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Tails the fox (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Sally Acorns (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Virus (Heard there was guacamole) *Hugh the wolf (protagonist) *Hugh the wolf Alternate world (antagonist) under name red leader Rules: #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No auto-hitting, godmodding, powerplaying, ect) #'You can play as canon characters! (Contact me, Jaredthefox92 to reserve your official character.) ' Act One: Safehaven S(Fitting music:) The sun rose over the city of Mobotropolise with it's bright radiance greeting the citizens of the Mobian kingdom of Acorn.As the darkness was sent away by the gleaming light a new day dawned upon the pleasant and tranquil land.Soon, all around the lush greeness of the kingdom's renounded forest glistened with life. Eventully the Mobotrpolians would wake up to the vibrant morning as fog still linged throughout the countryside. Axel happened to be visiting the kingdom on vacation from his island. He sat under a tree on the top of a hill enjoying the environment. The sun would be shining upon the hill as dawn arose. A good glimpse of it was able to be seen in the distance. "Good looking morning, Vira outdid herself today." Axel stood up stretching. "Guess I'll head to the market and get some breakfast." Asonja happened to already be in the market, looking for some meat products. "Lamb...more lamb...Ooo,steak! I'll take some of that, 2 pounds." "YO Asonja didn't know you where here.... wait did follow me here?" Axel said seeing his friend. "No..." He said as he took the steak after paying for them. "I've been here yesterday." "Hm.... ok well den wanna take a tour into the castle Im pretty sure they'll let us in since we're freedom fighters." Axel said paying for an apple taking a bite of it. "Nah thats too far fetched but it wouldn't hurt to try right?" "True...but you can go on ahead inside. I found some pretty neat souvenirs here that I would like to take home with me..." He took a bite out of the steak he just bought, which is entirely raw "You gotta cook that before you eat it dude you're gunna get parasites." Axel said taking another bite of his apple walking away. "Pfft. I've done this before. I never gotten sick at all." He continued eating it like this and walked in a separate direction though normally he'd be following Axel. "Someone mentioned the word 'parasites' so I'd imagine that's as good a moment as any for some kind of dramatic entrance," The red-striped feline rambled while strolling through. "So... ta dah or whatever... I think I'm supposed to be here to destroy hedgehogs or something? ... Wait no that's the... other... thing. Anyway," She looked to Axel and Asonja. "You two see any guacamole?" "I thought I saw some in the Market next to the Meat Market. Why?" Asonja asked, chewing the raw steak. "The guy eating raw food is asking why I'd want to eat a sanitary dish?" "I'm just too lazy to cook, that's all." He rolled his eyes. "But yeah, it's to the left of the Meat Market I was just at." "She seems charming dont'cha agree dude?" Axel said lightly punching Asonja in the arm. "Maybe you'll have a shot with this one." He teased. Virus gave a short two-fingered hand-gun point to the two individually with a smile before making her way to the stand. He just glared at him, growling a bit. He then "took his nose" and walked away. "Hehehe." Axel finished his apple and walked to the kingdom gates. He finished the rest of his steak and sat down on a bench where barely anyone was populated. He just sat there, checking out his knife. He noticed the "rusted" stains on it and just sighed. He cleaned them off and continued to look at it. A dark figure was watching the 3 of them. and whispered to himself. "You can take out the other one but Axel is MY target... I have to repay him for last time." Asonja stopped for a moment, taking his eyes off the knife. He put it away, getting a bit tense. "Hmm...something's not right here..." The figure vanished. He looked around a bit more, got up and walked off from the zone. However, he was walking to an area where no one is at. Virus arrived at the desired stand. "So, does this require a kind of payment or something?" Axel stood at one of the gates talking to a guard. "Yo Im Axel Zaru Kiowa I'm sure you or your queen has heard of me. I am the leader of a prestige freedom fighter guild. The Nimagi Freedom Fighters." Axle tightened his scarf trying to act sophisticated. Asonja stopped at the center of the fountain area, where nobody was at. He sat near the fountain. "Come get me, ya bastards..." Asonja muttered. "... Wait a second," Virus zipped over to Asonja. "I just realized, you're that guy from that arena place that went all knife-crazy." "Really? You remember that?" Asonja asked. "I kinda forgot all about it after 2 days." The figure formed again. "Oh hey its Axel's sidekick... hmph and you're still breathing." "Sidekick, my ass. I barely work for him nowadays." Asonja replied, looking at Virus as he said this. He knew that the figure was around, but just didnt look at them. The figure dropped onto the ground with a hood over its head with a cape covering its body."You seem to follow him every where he goes. like the lap dog you are." Asonja went silent for a moment, his eyes seeming to shine red for a moment. This time he eyed the figure. "What the f*ck did you just say to me...?" He growled out. Virus took a step toward the figure, grabbing at their face. "not interrupting am I?" "Break their face Virus, nobody calls me Axel's sidekick OR a lab dog!" "Well this just got bitter," The identity cat sighed. "In fact dear, you are." The cloaked figure knocked Virus' hand way with the back of his. Removing his hood revailing his face. He was a tiger with a "X" scar down the bridge of his nose to one side of his face." Zhao Ling the most feared bounty hunter, assassin, treasure hunter, and thief in all of Chun-nan. Im sure he remebers me. BUT I'm not here to chit chat... tell me lap dog whers your owner? As you can tell I'm still contracted to kill him." Virus began repeatedly rubbing her hand across Zhao Ling's face. "Don't mind me, just testing the fuzzy level." Zhao pointed a gun aimed at Virus' forehead. "It would be wise to stop touching me, I know im fuzzy. Have you seen a hedgehog wearing a scarf and goggles? Hugh walked in the kingdom and ran to Asonja and attacked. "What is the red leader up to I don't care how many people have to get hurt to bring my alternate self to justice." The wolf said in anger. Suddenly the red leader walked to Hugh. "Hello old enemy. I knew you were to come here looking for me!" The wolf grinned. Hugh let go of Asonja and assaulted the Red Leader and attempted to telekinetIally break every bone in his foes body. Asonja groaned in pain and got up. "What the hell was that for...?" "... Racism?" Virus shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going back for the guaque." "Right..." Asonja groaned again and tried getting back up. "Sorry I thought you were part of the bad egg unit. But I'm busy fighting myself from another universe. Guess you could call it fighting myself��. Also I know how you feel about your past but mine did not happen yet so you can call it a depressing future." Hugh laughed punching red leader in the face. "How do you know about me? Have we met before?" Asonja stated, getting up and holding his arm for a moment. "No when have not met. But I know of your past as I'm a psychic and I looked through your memories." Hugh responded. "Oh...you saw the one about me being trapped in a...mountain right?" He asked nervously. "No I did not and I am good friends with Raven. I think we could be friends as well." Hugh said. "Alright. That sounds good to me. I'll tell you more about the mountain later. I hid it deep in my mind probably to where no one will find it. Anyway, do you need help with...whomever you're fighting?" "Sure why not his lieutenant is on the way you deal with him." Hugh replied. "Alright..." Hugh started to notice a glimmer a regret in Asonja's eyes as he was looking away a bit. He could tell that he was a Pacifist. " On second thought I can handle these guys." Hugh saw Jackson running toward him and Hugh telekinikally lifted Jackson and punched red leader in the face. But seconds later red leader escaped. "Well, that didn't last as long as I have hoped." Asonja stated. He probably needs to learn how NOT to be a Pacifist in a major fight. Virus approached the capital area of the city. (Question, is NICOLE in this?) (I think so, since Sally always has NICOLE everywhere she goes.) (Yes, all Archie characters affiliated with the kingdom of Acorns is in this.) Zhao fired a shot into the air. "I HATE being ignored!" He then pointed his at Asonja. "Your leader... tell me where now, or you brains will be all over that table over there!" Asonja just sighed. "He went into the castle, bro. I honestly want HIS brains out instead of mine..." (Yup, I knew it .3.) "Never assume you're safe spineless worm. When I kill him you're next." Zhao coved him self in dark magic sinking into the ground, disappearing. "Great...this is an issue..." Asonja muttered, crossing his arms. He walked in the direction to the castle. (Hey the wiki's back, yay!) "You look like you had fun," Virus noted as Asonja neared the castle. "I didn't have any fun. I don't have ANY fun nowadays." Asonja said, still walking to the castle. (Thank god it is back up, eh? x3) "Alright Captain Emo," She shook her head ab it. He growled a bit at that but continued walking. "I feel like that...I need to DO something different. Like everything I do has just become so jaded, it's way worse than boring!" He talked to himself for a while. Category:Action roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Monarchies Category:Alternate canon